


A new beginning

by Staubsaugerin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubsaugerin/pseuds/Staubsaugerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end of the war, Snape is given a second chance at life. He just never expected a little Know-it-all to become a part of his new life as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Voldemort is defeated, Dumbledore and Snape are still alive.

# A new beginning

Severus wasn’t sure when he had seen Hermione Granger for the last time. It certainly had been a while. Two and a half years? Maybe even three? He didn’t much care. She had been his student and he never really liked her. That hadn’t changed very much as she had saved his life after the battle of hogwarts. He hadn’t thanked her for it and he assumed she was intelligent enough to not expect him to do so. However, after that he was struggling a bit trying to figure out what he was going to do with his life now. He never expected to surive this war, didn’t think he was ever going to be free. He had then spent another year teaching at hogwarts but soon realized that he didn’t want to do this for the rest of his life.

Even as Albus offered him the position of defence against the dark arts again, he decided to leave. He spent some time traveling, finally relaxing a bit for the first time in his life. He was now making his living with brewing potions and selling them as well as writting textbooks. Severus had never really known happiness before but he was pretty sure that his life now was as close to happiness as he could get. He still didn’t have much friends, but he suprisingly he did have a few. Anyway, he still prefered to be alone most of the time. Albus‘ attempts to set him up with various women mostly just annoyed him. He didn’t believe that he was going to fall in love again and he was okay with that. He knew how much pain love could bring and he didn’t need that again. However, his life seemed to have different plans than him.

He was in Diagon Alley and just about to leave Flourish and Blotts as Miss Granger entered the shop. „Professor Snape!“, she said as she saw him and smiled widely. „Miss Granger“, was all he said. „How are you?“, she asked him. „I’m fine“, he answered, for the first time in his life that wasn’t a lie. „And you?“, he asked, because he wanted to be somewhat polite, not because he really wanted to know. Of course, she told him anyway. She was fine and told him that she was studying potions at a prestigious university and seemed to enjoy that quite much. He didn’t know why but he told her a litte about his life as well and they also talked about potions until they finally separted. „It was nice seeing you again, Sir“, she said and smiled. „You too, Miss Granger“, he said and walked away. He was quite suprised that he wasn’t annoyed by her as he usually had been every time he saw her in class.

The next time he met Miss Granger was three months later. He was in Diagon Alley again and she run into him and knocked him down. As she got up again and saw him, she told him sorry countless times. „It’s okay, Miss Granger“, he said and stood up again as well. „Why are you in such a hurry?“ „I was at Florish and Blotts and lost track of time. I wanted to meet with Harry and now I’m quite late, so…“, she explained. „Do you want to come with me?“, she asked him then. „What?“ „I’m sure, Harry wouldn’t mind.“ Maybe not. After all, after the war he had a long talk with Potter and in the end the boy even hugged him. But they sure as hell weren’t friends. „I don’t think so.“ She looked a litte bit disappointed. „Alright. Then you’ll go drink a butterbeer with me another time?“, she asked. He didn’t know why, but he said: „Sure, Miss Granger“. She smiled. „Hermione.“ He just nodded and walked away.  
A week later Severus was in Berlin, sitting on a fountain in the city. It was quite warm, the sun was shining, he heard the water babble and saw little kids playing in the fountain. There was no other place he would rather be right now. But just for a seond, Severus wondered if Hermione Granger would enjoy being here as much as he did.

As he came back home, a few days later, an owl was waiting for him. She brought him a letter from Hermione who wanted to know when they would meet. He had just written an answer, asking her, if she had time tomorrow as Albus knocked on his door. He let him in and they talked for a while, until like always Albus asked him if he didn’t want to come back to Hogwarts and he said no everytime. He was through with this. He then also talked about another women who Severus definetly should meet and he rolled his eyes. „I still don’t think my love life is any of your concern“, he said. „But-“ Dumbledore began, but was interrupted by him. „No. And also, I do already have a date tomorrow.“ Well, sort of. He looked at Hermione’s answer and smiled. „Do I know her?“, Albus asked curiously. Severus just rolled his eyes again.

As Severus arrived at the cafe where he and Hermione wanted to meet, he wondered if that indeed _was_ a date. Anyway, she looked stunningly beautiful in that dress. (And he couldn’t believe he just thought that about _her_.) She hugged him and he stiffened for a moment. He still wasn’t really used to getting hugged. The only two people who ever did that were Albus and his best friend, Marius, who he met after the war had ended. Miss Gr- Hermione entered the café and he followed her. Severus had never been there before. It was a wizard café and it looked quiet nice actually. At least definitly better than Madame Pudifoot’s. At first, it felt strange sitting there with her, but she started talking about her study and after a few minutes he began to relax. She was definitely a very intelligent witch, but he knew that already from teaching her for years. Anyway, she seemed to not only learn whole textbooks by heart anymore. Hermione told him about the various experiments she was doing with potions and he wasn’t very suprised that it was all quite complicated stuff. They kept on talking and time flew by.

They decided to see each other again next Saturday and if Severus was being completly honest he was definetly looking forward to it. She got up and hugged him once again. As he came back home, Albus was already waiting for him. _(Why did he gave that old man a permission to use his floo network again?)_ „Where have you been?“, Albus asked him. „I met someone, I told you.“ „Oh. Right. How was it?“ „Albus!“ „Fine, then don’t tell me. Do you have time now?“ „For what?“ „I’m worried about Minerva. She’s sick. But neither Poppy nor St. Mungo's Healers could find out, what was wrong with her. So I thought maybe you’d have an idea…“ „Sure.“ And with that he disappreated with Albus.

Minerva looked bad. He listened to the healer explaining what tests they had done to find out what was wrong with her and the results. Anyway, Severus noticed something nobody else had. Her skin had a little blue touch, barely visible. „It’s a potion. I can brew an antidote. How long has she been feeling sick?“, he said. „Since this morning.“ „Then I better get brewing.“ „Can I help you?“, he suddenly heard Hermione’s voice. He wouldn’t waste precious time asking her, what she was doing here now. So he just nodded. It was a quite complex potion and at least he trusted her to not bring any cauldrons to explode.  
They were standing next to each other, in a labotoraity, brewing the antidote. Suprisingly, he indeed found her quite helpful and they worked very well together. If the cirumtances were different, he could almost imagine that standing in a lab with her could be quite fun. They managed to brew the potion in time and give in to Minerva. She wouldn’t be okay again instanly, but should be completely healthy again soon.

„Thanks for your help“, he told her. „Sure“, she smiled at him. He looked at her. Her hair was a complete mess from the potion steams. And she looked so beautiful. He didn’t think it would be easy at all. Life would always have obstacles. He was worried who gave Minerva the potion. He probably didn’t want to know what everyone would be saying, if he actually started a relationship with Hermione. But, just for the moment, he didn’t very much care. He changed his life quite a lot over the last time. Maybe it was time to change something in his love life as well. He had realised the looks Hermione gave him, when she thought, he wasn’t looking. He just _knew_ that she felt the same as him. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her softly. She looked suprised for a moment, but then kissed him back. And it was even better than he imagined it. Maybe it was time for a new beginning.


End file.
